<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What'd You Learn? by Ocevala</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381598">What'd You Learn?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocevala/pseuds/Ocevala'>Ocevala</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Destiny (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Chair Bondage, Dry Humping, F/M, Femdom, Rough Sex, Teasing, Vaginal Sex</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,482</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24381598</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ocevala/pseuds/Ocevala</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>-  A touch starved Cayde-6</p>
<p>- An Ikora who has him binded and won't touch on him unless he says the things she wants to hear.</p>
<p>Do the math.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cayde-6/Ikora Rey</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>23</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What'd You Learn?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Cayde writhed within the tightened chains squeezing his body, they were bound too tight to allow any movement, and escaping couldn't guarantee his safety, especially if the identity of his enemy is unknown.</p>
<p>He takes the time to inspect his surroundings, glaring into the dark abyss that clashes with the sombre lights overhead. </p>
<p>Nothing rang a bell, he couldn't recall this place, he probably didn't know this place at all, it was unrecognizable being devoid of light.</p>
<p>his left foot tapped impatiently on the ground, wondering when the foe would show their face; suddenly, a wet, warm breath tickles the back of his neck, Cayde jolts when his sensors pick up the unusually warm signature. </p>
<p>As he slowly turns his head, he feels the source lull away from his vulnerable body and begin to lurk along the stygian warehouse.</p>
<p>His eyes follow the sound of their feet with uncertainty of the stranger's intentions. He was sure it was nothing good, it was such a very way of letting their presence be known.</p>
<p>Cayde shifts unfavorably at the figure that finally stops it's stalking and allows their mouth and down to be revealed beneath the light. What had been even more off putting was that he could see a small smile turning their lips upwards, and from what his cerulean eyes could grasp from the rest of their face, their eyes glowered with beguile. "You're awake." A tranquil, feminine voice instinctively greets.</p>
<p>He almost relaxes to the familiar tone of voice before he realizes that her eyes were planning something pertinent to wicked.</p>
<p>Her calming voice was nothing but an easy facade.</p>
<p>"Ikora." Cayde affirms. He knows because of the ambient warmth her light gives off, but it's presence was almost fully dissapated.</p>
<p>Unresponsive, she gave a purse of her lips. Another step revealed her upper torso and the gloss of her soft, gentle lips.</p>
<p>Cayde swallows hard, and his lower body once again tries for any movement, he could've gotten up easily, Ikora knew this.</p>
<p>But she also knew she had the upper hand.</p>
<p>Seeing such a foreign look on her face was unfathomably chilling. He was purposely struggling out of curiosity. What did she plan to do to him? He gave a partial scoot before Ikora's fingers clutch his right thigh. This quick action secured any other movements of his legs and lower half.</p>
<p>Now he truly couldn't escape, even when he attempted another budge.</p>
<p>With her leaned in like this, he could now see her full face. The warlock's cheeks were peppered with maddened blush, her light colored eyes glazed with potent lust.</p>
<p>"Squirming won't get you anywhere." She begins, "It'll only make me more hungry.." Ikora deviously licks her lips.</p>
<p>Without words being exchanged, she begins to skim her fingers along his thigh, allowing one of her hands to slip underneath his thigh and up his ass.</p>
<p>"Whaddya mean 'hungry'?" He grunts, and suddenly his hips are twitching and jolting in the chair.</p>
<p>The warlock looks as if she's enjoying the feeling of his silicone thighs with each slow squeeze and she's especially amused by the spasms and trembles his legs give.</p>
<p>"You'll see shortly."</p>
<p>His eyes watched her ceaseless gaze skeptically, had this been the only thing she currently desired? To touch and feel his binded body?</p>
<p>Whatever she was doing, the groping was working magic. Even in this disturbing predicament, being prey of the one woman he profoundly trusted, he was still twitching and aching for more with each skim and momentary pause of her craving hands.</p>
<p>She drops herself in between his legs as her hands grip both knees. She runs her warm tongue along his pant leg. "Do you love me?"</p>
<p>"Well.. I wouldn't say all of that with you holding me here.." He huffs with each lap against his inner thighs. "It's a little crazy..." He sucks in a breath when she nibbles at the fabric.</p>
<p>With each long, and tender lick, there were erotic slurps and suckling  <br/>that followed with. Cayde's member throbbed painfully in his much too tight trousers, and his legs clamped down on her head.</p>
<p>Now that her face was pushed further between his legs, her tongue was nearing his twitching erection, she now pressed her lips against the crease between his shaft and thigh.</p>
<p>Ikora made sure her oral ministrations were thorough. "Fuck... Just blow me already...!" He gasps and his hands squirm within the rope</p>
<p>Just as her hands begin to fumble with the belt, they pull away. "Wait wait, what are you doing?" She stands up and sits herself on his lap.</p>
<p>"Do you love me..?" Her crotch presses against her thigh, and he almost whines at the thought of what would occur next.</p>
<p>"I thought I already gave you that answer..." He whines and writhes beneath her.</p>
<p>Ikora wordlessly grips his shoulders and begins to roll her cunt against his knee. She doesn't give him the satisfaction of looking him in the eyes, nor does she touch his body.</p>
<p>Their breaths discarded without unison, Cayde's breathing was quick with a profound desire to be touched. Ikora's was slow, patiently waiting for release.</p>
<p>Her body was trembling helplessly, and she was already moaning and whining into his scarf. He whines at the feeling of her soft thighs pressed against his own.</p>
<p>Her rutting is slow in rhythm for now, and filled with savory small moans and her breasts pressed against his face. Cayde gave a drawn out whine with each time her rocking pressed the small of his back against the chair.</p>
<p>It was sexually frustrating that his own desires were being ignored. "I... I need you..." He gasps and shudders at the precum he can feel spilling from his dick and staining his trousers.</p>
<p>He can feel her breathing and moaning against his neck at a slow pace. But when he bucks the knee she's sitting on, she gasps slowly gives a drawled whine.</p>
<p>"Please please please...." He begs, which only pushes her further. Her hips snap forward and she in response, she purrs.</p>
<p>"Then tell me... Do you love me...?" She asks him between uneven groans and gasps. </p>
<p>"I love you.... I love you..!" He breathes, her pace noticably goes faster. Her thrusting against his thigh gets tremulous and jagged when she feels his thighs quivering beneath her.</p>
<p>"S-say it like you mean it.." Ikora has no rhythm of her thrusts anymore now that she was close to climax, moans and whines were wantonly discarding from her lips.</p>
<p>It became a competition of who would be the loudest, Cayde was begging to be touched, and Ikora was nearing orgasm, "Don't make me say it.." He gives a strangled groan when her fingers squeeze his ass.</p>
<p>"G–hah!"</p>
<p>"Say it..."</p>
<p>"I love you... I love you so much...!" Those words uttered in a low, husky was just enough to make her back arch and her fluids dribble from her folds. She was orgasming now, her sweet, sweet release was only rousing the exo further. Especially as her legs clinged tightly around his calf and her body was pressed up against own body.</p>
<p>Their heavy, worn breathing in this old hangar was the only thing heard, but Cayde's eyes were the only ones witnessing this side of her.</p>
<p>He wanted her to look him in the eyes as she orgasmed, the way her body would tremble and she'd fall flat against his body, the pants that sounded like weary whimpers and whines. He craved to see more of her.</p>
<p>But thinking like that only worsened his tenting in his pants.</p>
<p>Her orgasm has surpassed her now, in this very moment, all of her attention was on listening to the sounds of Cayde's desperate moans and pants coming from his mouth. Her hands began to discover his chest this gets his hopes up. "What do you love about me?" Cayde groaned, almost rather annoyed by her question.</p>
<p>"Fuck Ikora! Fuck me, blow me! I don't give a shit, I need some kind of turn on!!" He hisses. In response, she eyes him for a good minute, and watches the way his chest heaves and falls. The way his breaths unevenly discarded from his filtering systems.</p>
<p>The warlock then removes herself from his lap and starts towards the exit. "Wait, wait... Please...!" He squirms within the binds. "You're very pretty! ... And intelligent... and hot...! Your rack is really nice...!! S-so is your body!?" She's almost a few feet away before she stops.</p>
<p>There was another momentary pause, as if Ikora were considering whether or not she would accept it as genuine. Finally, she paces back to the previous position in front of him. She begins to unbutton his pants achingly slow. Purposely letting her finger slip the moment she gets under the button.</p>
<p>His gives a forceful whine, that sounded almost like a high pitched groan. He tried not to rush her, but now she was doing this on purpose.</p>
<p>She was doing this to torture him because she loved to see the strain on his face, the way his body trembled, and the way his hips rocked in a needy way.</p>
<p>She releases his cock from his pants finally, and begins to run her fingers all over his dick, smearing precum all over it's length with in the process. In response, his body shudders at the feeling of hands finally making contact with member. </p>
<p>Then, standing before his weakened body, she eases herself down on his dick, of course this doesn't come without erotic noises from both parties.</p>
<p>Cayde gives a strangled moan at the feeling of her thighs finally caressing his throbbing member. There was sweaty, stickiness between her legs, which said she was still nice and slick from her earlier orgasm.</p>
<p>And with that now noticable, he had also paid attention to the delicious sound of their bodies meeting each other, the friction was driving him mad with pleasure.</p>
<p>"Poor thing..." Ikora huffs with each thrust down on his cock, "Your poor cock.. it must have felt so neglected. It took this long to finally stimulate it." He gives a throaty moan, and his hips buck upwards.</p>
<p>He says nothing, focused on the way his dick fills her cunt.</p>
<p>They meet eachother against with a loud smack, and his body jolts backwards. The pair huffs and puffs to distract themselves from the pleasure they were relishing before it becomes too much.</p>
<p>It was impossible for the hunter, he almost ejaculated without being touched, and that meant his package wouldn't be up for play at all.</p>
<p>Her hips jut down against his base, and they yet again moan as her hole devours his dick, they were both so gently entranced in ecstacy.</p>
<p>There was heat, but not enough heat in this.</p>
<p>Ikora didn't like that one bit.</p>
<p>She slides of off him and he gives a desperate moan that almost sounds like he's in distress. She kicks his chair backwards, and he braces his jaw for the impact.</p>
<p>"Ikora...! What the fu—" She climbs over him, and looking into her dominate eyes communicated she wanted to fuck him good. With one strong kick, she kicks the seat bottom from under Cayde so she could pin him easier.</p>
<p>"HOLY SHIT!"</p>
<p>Soon she was straddling his hips and forcing his legs open wide. She would be the one riding, but even so, he felt so submissive it was humiliating.</p>
<p>She uses his legs as support for her hands and slams herself down on his cock, he gave a gasp and a deep, ardent moan. It communicated his surprise, embarrassment, and utter pleasure.</p>
<p>The sounds they made as they came together completely intoxicated his core, and their sex had invaded his senses, the smell of her hot sweat and fragrance, would forever be something only he smells from her.</p>
<p>The faces she would make as his cock, a tight fit, was filling her up. Her lips that curled open in bliss, her lashes resting on her cheekbones in both exhaustion and ecstacy.</p>
<p>Those were sights only he would see. This was put on show for only himself.</p>
<p>She keeps up this rhythm for some time, enjoying the way his moans had become more prominent now. Without his hands, he couldn't control her pace, normally he'd go at a slower pace so he has his dignity, but all of that was gone.</p>
<p>He was giving moans stifled against his scarf but still nonetheless noisy.</p>
<p>This was the very definition of being fucked silly, and it was without a dick going up his ass, that said a lot about the way she was riding him.</p>
<p>He couldn't even breathe right, with each pummel of her hips against his base, it took the air out of him.</p>
<p>If he had hands, he would be using them to grope her tits that were jumping and begging to be touched. He needed them to keep his mind off of this climax thing, but his wrists were pinned against the concrete floor.</p>
<p>It looks like he would be coming shortly, he could already feel the semen beads leaking from his head. Ikora was enjoying the look on Cayde's face, the way his eyes helplessly wandered, eyeing everything but her passionate gaze. She leans in to his ear.</p>
<p>"Avoiding eye contact... will get you no where..." She breathes against his ear and he gives a choked moan.</p>
<p>Why did whispers with such dirty intentions turn him on so much?</p>
<p>His eyes hesitantly looked into hers, and he was greeted by her beautiful gaze filled with unbridled desire and lust. </p>
<p>It only took a few more hungry, quick thrusts before the two of them were bathing in a pool of ecstacy, their liquids squirt and fill eachother up.</p>
<p>Their climax becomes a satisfactory, short session of loud, fervent and lustful sounds sounding from one another.</p>
<p>Ikora's hands latched on to Cayde's twitching, spasming body that rumbled with guttural moans and grunts. </p>
<p>She pulled his squirming body tighter against hers with a cascading chorus of whimpers and moans.</p>
<p>She wanted to fill herself up with him and bask in his heat and liquid love, and he filled her up with just enough of his juices to satisfy her.</p>
<p>As the both of them calmed down, she finally got off of his now finished cock, and helps him zip up.</p>
<p>With Ikora finally contempt with touching his body, she releases him from the chains. His body is still wracked from their session, but he does manage to balance on both of his feet.</p>
<p>"Now what did we learn?" She gives a sly smile.</p>
<p>"That I love you so fucking much.." He sounds completely infatuated.</p>
<p>"And..?"</p>
<p>"What do you mean?" She grabs his dick and milks a slow, constrained whine from him.</p>
<p>"Y... You do wonders to my dick?"</p>
<p>"That wasn't the one I was looking for, but I'll accept it."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>